the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow People
Shadow people are dark, human shapes typically seen moving at night and the most common form of ghosts that people witness. Shadow people often flee in the presence of people in physical bodies, especially if they realize they have been detected, and are often viewed out of the corner of one’s eye (peripheral vision). Shadow people are also known as dark shadows or shadow ghosts and probably are the most misunderstood of ghost entities. Shadow is an indication of spiritual condition: it is the absence of light (light in spirituality denotes truth and darkness would indicate a lack of knowing or fear). In other words, shadow people are disembodied humans who are lost, having not gone forward in life’s journey by refusing to go toward the light that will carry them fully unto the next realm after death of the physical body. Missing this transition, ghosts remain here with those of us on Earth in a temporary state of limbo, so to speak. Shadow ghosts are not devils, demons or aliens, as some want to theorize, but people; and how they look to humans is most likely due to two factors: *Their inner condition (state of the soul). *How we are able to perceive them in the visible spectrum. Because people fear darkness, many of them have come to believe that shadow people have ill intentions and thus are evil. However, most shadow people are not negative in nature, and are simply lost and in need of guidance to understand their condition. Shadow people have been recorded in video as both adults and children, male and female, but often as people reliving their former lives, being trapped by the mind and remaining as earthbound spirits. Differing shadow forms have been witnessed of shadow people: big, small, with and without hats, hooded, and even as black mists of vapor (ectoplasm). Often times, shadow people have been seen beside people’s beds, most likely attempting to get a message to a loved one, or possibly as a plea for help. Shadow people are most often seen during the evening, preferring to hide under the cover of darkness. Shadow people are not bound by walls or physical obstacles, as they may choose to move through them. Strangely, some shadow people seem to believe they have to go around physical objects and, perhaps, have not discovered that they can pass through things. The make-up of shadow people appears to be a dense, light-impenetrable, black static, mass of spirit. Flashlights reportedly will not shine through shadow people, and reports have been given of the shadow person becoming extremely frightened by the flashlight, or possibly, finding out that they were visible to those of us who are fortunate enough to see them. Shadow people appear to be in a state of suffering, sometimes intense, fearing retribution or confrontation with others who they have wronged in life, or the idea of being condemned to an everlasting hell as punishment for past sins. Other shadow people hang around due to attachments to people, places and things, perhaps not realizing that their body has died. Category:Spirit Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:European